Resistance: Rise of Bellerophon
Resistance: Rise of Bellerophon is a story by Secord; please do not edit or change things without permission. Thank you. 'Synopsis' The events of this story take place after the events of Resistance 3. 'Chapter 1: Captured' ---- Massachussetts ---- Washington: My name is Reese Washington; everyone calls me Bellerophon. The reason why they call me that is because I was the next best hope for human kind; the man who slayed the beast. In Greek Mythology; Chimera was a monster; a monster that no one else could stop; in the end it took only one man and that man was none other than Bellerophon. That's what I started 4 years ago when I escaped captivity from the Chimerans. They were gonna infect me with their lethal contagion and even though I was in fact infected; my body didn't make me one of them; somehow the disease bonded with me on a microscopic level. The disease didn't kill me or turn me; instead it made me stronger, faster and much more. Washington: My story begins 4 years earlier; I was called in by our primary base of operations by Lt. Michelle Allen of the United States Army. She ordered me and my friend Felix Kirk to investigate a recent loss of communications from one of our primary and vital outposts in the west. We were on the coast and were pretty close to the water when we were traveling towards the outpost. ---- Beachside Defense Kirk: I hope those damn things haven't attacked that outpost Washington: Yeah I know; it was hard enough taking that place back from those sons of bitches It wasn't long before Felix and I got to the base and had discovered it was already altered into a conversion center for Chimeran Hybrids. It hadn't been 4 hours since we lost communications with the base and now we find it altered to make more of these motherfuckers. We had to radio base in order to inform them of our situation. Michelle was over the radio. Washington: Michelle; this is Washington; do you read? Michelle: Loud and clear; do you have the base yet? Washington: Negative; the base has been taken and converted Michelle: What? How is that possible? Washington: I don't know; maybe an advancement in their technology? Michelle: I don't know if that's possible; get back here immediately Washington: Roger that I got off comms with Michelle; so Felix and I decided to get back as quiet and as quickly as possible. We managed to get halfway there; but we were ambushed and Felix was shot dead by a Chimeran Bullseye. Another ran after me and managed to capture me in the process. I struggled to get free but another Hybrid came up to me and slugged me in the face; hard enough for me to be knocked out and I was like that for 5 hours. 'Chapter 2: Power to Escape' I woke up 5 hours after being knocked out by the Chimera; who in turn placed me in a conversion chamber. I was infected with the disease; however something happened when I was infected. I could feel a burning sensation within my entire body and then I could feel a tickle which made me chuckle and then I felt something that made me feel powerful. My entire body felt powerful; strength, speed, healing, senses; I felt as though I was something wanted me to become this. After feeling this; I quickly formed my right hand into a fist and with everything I had; punched throught the Chimeran conversion chamber doors. The door was busted and I ripped it open before being sucked to the next stage of conversion; then I could hear the alarm sounding. Hybrids came in left and right; I had 4 to my left and 4 to the right; armed with Bullseyes. They fired at me but I moved and dodged the blasts before they hit me and then dashed at all of them with great speed; slashing them with claws that I formed from my fingers. After they were dead; I grabbed a Bullseye, ammo and my radio; then ran out of the conversion chamber. ---- I encountered multiple Chimerans; some with Bullseyes and others with Augers; that didn't stop me though. I managed to dodge the blasts of the Bullseyes; took out 2 Hybrids; then the others fired their Augers at me so I leaped into the air and backflipped onto a couple of stacked crates. I aimed my weapon at them and hit both of them in the head; then I could see another one to my left trying to blast me; however I jumped and flipped off the crates before being hit and hit the last one in the head with the Bullseye in one hand. I could sense that I was close to the exit out of the conversion center; so I ran down a corridor where I could see the daylight. I ran out and thinking there were more Hybrids; I could actually see that there was one on the roof of the doorway. I dashed out; then flipped and while flipping; I took my weapon and killed the Hybrid right between the eyes. I landed and then without hesitation, ran towards a large forcefield fence and leaped approximately 50 ft over it. Knowing that they were probably gonna chase me; I ran into an alley and managed to lose 4 Hybrids trying to find me. I hid in a building where I knew I was safe from the Hybrids with Bullseyes; but wasn't certain if I was safe from ones with Augers. That theory was put to the test when one almost caught me peeking through the window; usually their scope can detect both Human and Hybrids through solid walls or just right in front of you; however the weird thing was it didn't even notice me because when I looked; he seemed puzzled and then left. '' ---- ''I had to contact Michelle and let her know about my current situation. I managed to get her on the radio I took back. Washington: Michelle, can you hear me this is Washington Suddenly I could hear her voice over the radio. She seemed as though she may have been mourning my death because I could tell she was crying. Michelle: Reese? Reese is that you? Washington: Yeah it's me Michelle: Are you okay; where are you? Washington: I'm hiding in an apartment building; Felix is dead and I uh....... Michelle:.....You're what? Washington: Michelle....I'm infected All of a sudden a pause was the only thing after I said that. She was probably thinking that I was going to become one of the Hybrids anytime. I then heard her say. Michelle: How bad are you infected? Washington: I'm not feeling any different but there is something else Michelle: What? Washington: I feel stronger, faster, even capable of being invisible to the Auger's scope. It's weird Michelle: Alright well can you move? Washington: Yeah Michelle: Alright well get back to the base and we'll have Dr. Lebowski check you out okay? Washington: Alright I'll be there. ---- I couldn't sense any Hybrids in the area; so I took the opportunity and got out of my current location as quickly as possible. Within an hour I managed to get back to base. Michelle let me in and I was brought into the medical lab where Dr. Igor Lebowski started testing my DNA. 'Chapter 3: A New Hope' It took a while before the good doctor could piece together what my DNA had to offer. Michelle and I were called into the medical labe where he had the results. Dr. Lebowski: Ah Washington, Lt. Allen please sit down I sat on a wooden stool that was recently made by our carpenter Alfred Sinclair. Michelle sat down on a folding metal chair that had it's back rest on the wall. Washington: Alright Lebowski what do we have? Dr. Lebowski: Well Reese what we have is something I've never seen before. Your DNA is in fact infected however instead of converting you; it's bonding to your DNA. In other words; not only are you immune to the contagion; but it has also improved your natural abilites greatly and has given you some abilities that no human has. Michelle: You mean to tell me that Reese is a mutant? Dr. Lebowski: In basic terminology; yes Michelle: Can this be used as a weapon by any chance? Dr. Lebowski: Not as a biological weapon; but I think I can make it into a serum. Also I checked out other bobily fluids on you Reese Washington: And.......? Dr. Lebowski: And they have the same result as your blood; If you ever mate; then your children will have the same thing. Washington: That sounds good doesn't it? Dr. Lebowski: Well from a military perspective yes Washington: Alright well I'm gonna go and check out our supply ---- We left the medical lab and I checked our supplies. We had plenty of ammo; at least for a while, food was stacked well and we had plenty of Chimeran weapons. Suddenly I could feel my mind race and what came next surprised me; I took a Folsom M5A2 Carbine, a Bullseye and an Auger. I brought them to a workbench where I started taking the weapons apart; my mind seemed to be assisting me in creating a universal weapon. I managed to combine the weapons into one within an hour; that led me to create a weapon I called "The Bellerophon Rifle 1960". I turned around and I saw that everyone was staring at me; Michelle was surprised the most. Washington: What? Michelle: What did you do? Washington: I don't know; I felt like making something new and bam...here it is I presented the weapon to Michelle Michelle: What do you call it? Washington: The BR-60; Bellerophon Rifle 1960 Michelle: Does it work? Washington: Well let's find out shall we? I want you to be the first to try it Michelle smiled and we headed for the practice area where she had the weapon at the ready; prepared to shoot targets. '' ---- Firing Range ---- ''She fired the weapon on the conventional ammunition setting and rounds came flying out like Bullseye. After I switched the weapon to energy rounds and that's what really took her by surprise. The rounds came out of the gun the same as the bullets; but the energy rounds passed through to the next target. The last setting was the standard energy rounds and that really convinced her. She turned and looked at me Michelle: Can you make more of these? Washington: Michelle if I can make this; imagine what else I can produce Michelle smiled and had put me to work on making more of the BR-60. Within a week I had made about 20 of these rifles; enough for a platoon. Also by this time; Dr. Lebowski had successfully created a serum out of my DNA; which he replictated and injected into 20 subjects. The success of the serum made us create the ultimate new battleforce; Bellerophon Alpha. 'Chapter 4: The Power of God' Now with a new force, weapons and a new hope for mankind; Michelle made me commander of Bellerophon Alpha; which started against conversion centers and Chimeran Outposts. We gained weapons and ammunition; as well as found other survivors along the way who were fed, checked over and some were injected with the serum. Day by day our forces grew; from 20-40, then 40-80 and that started to skyrocket when we kept bringing in survivors. We killed and killed; that was all that drived us; imagine an army; an army that could match that of the Chimera; an army of altered humans. That army was here and it was ready to kill, kill, kill; for what it believed in; the salvation of the Human race. Within months; our forces grew to 1000; now we knew that the Chimerans had no chance; we had men and women destroying Hybrids; Maruaders and even Leviathons. It was almost like we were God's army; delivering the oppressed and scared from the clutches of their suppressors and giving them a hope that can never be broken. I knew that this was Divine Intervention at it's finest; it was clear as day and it was as though; God has given us a chance to redeem ourselves. ---- Months Later ---- After months of fighting and killing; we had successfully purged the entire country of the Chimeran disease once and for all. After what happened her in the Land of the Free; Chimeran remnants in America have either retreated or have surrendered for treatment. I started working on reverse engineering the technology of the Chimerans to suit our needs and restore what we had lost as warriors and as humans. '' ---- ''Once we took back America; people looked up to me and Michelle for leadership; that was something we could offer as comrades in arms and as friends. With America now rising from ashes; Michelle and I ordered our troops towards Central and South America where we found more survivors; and better still; more Chimerans to kill. 'Chapter 5: Present War' After those 4 years; I have a feeling that we are going to be alright. Now I'm a married man; my wife is Michelle and we have 4 children. I thank God everyday in my own way for what he's done for me, Michelle and every member of the Human race. My name is Reese Washington and I still am fighting the good fight. Category:Fan Fiction